


You Have Me

by imyourplusone



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post 3x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imyourplusone/pseuds/imyourplusone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She doesn't remember walking across the street, only an impression as she came nearer that he stood a little straighter with that glint in his eye. He's missed her too and the relief that this part of the war is over, at least for now, is evident on his face. It occurs to her just then that it is always Red that advances the move, always Red that caresses or hugs or comforts. This time she'll be making the first move."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little S3b detour that I needed to take with Red & Lizzy. I don't own these characters but oh how I love them. 
> 
> Many thanks to TravelingSong for the commas and everything else.
> 
> Thank you for reading. Enjoy!

She's glad they decided to take her out at night, away from prying eyes. Away from cameras and crowds and noise. She's had enough noise to last a lifetime. What she needs is peace and maybe a little sleep to clear the cobwebs, the confused thoughts that can't be organized into reason no matter how hard she tries.

Days ago she was running for her life with a man who promised each day to restore her life. Days before that she killed the Attorney General of the United States. Days before that she was an FBI agent and profiler. Days before that she was a wife and almost a mother. Days when her life had a plan and a purpose until _he_ came and with him went her well ordered life. Today there's no badge, no husband, no baby, just a paper to sign, belongings to claim and a deserted street to herald the end of everything that has come before.

She's not sure what she expected to find on the other side of the door but the chill in the air revives her and the quiet calms her. Perhaps she should be afraid, knowing what she knows. They haven't been defeated only retreated until the next battle ensues. Inevitably her life will be threatened again though she hopes this reprieve will last long enough for her to wage a little battle of her own. However, tonight there is no fear. He is close by. She can sense it as surely as she feels the coolness in the air surrounding her.

Of course he's waiting for her, where else would he be, and of course she's looking for him, who else would she expect to greet her. This man who caused such chaos to rain down upon her, who she once saw only as the destroyer of her world, is now the only man she wants here on this empty street. When did he become her safety net, her anchor? When did she become his? Those answers lie somewhere in her jumbled thoughts and perhaps one day they'll be sorted out or perhaps not. Perhaps it no longer matters.

_Just like a movie_ she thinks as the bus passes. Did he arrange the timing of that, it wouldn't surprise her in the least. The man knows how to make an entrance, she'll give him that. The chivalry does not go unnoticed even to her sleep deprived brain. Standing outside the car like a sentry, always the gentleman waiting for his lady. _His Lady?_ She must be tired if Raymond Reddington waiting next to the car conjures visions of knights and gallantry and bravery, but the image makes her smile and her smile makes him smile and suddenly the world feels so much lighter.

She doesn't remember walking across the street, only an impression as she came nearer that he stood a little straighter with that glint in his eye. He's missed her too and the relief that this part of the war is over, at least for now, is evident on his face. It occurs to her just then that it is always Red that advances the move, always Red that caresses or hugs or comforts. This time she'll be making the first move.

As it should be.

She'd imagined this moment as soon as she agreed to the deal. Thought of the words she'd say to him but now suddenly the fear returns and all that matters is, _is this real_. Is this a dream or a nightmare and she'll wake to find the bars of the cell taunting her or worse the box sucking the life from her body? _Please let this be real_ as she reaches for him, holding tight, never letting go. _Please let this be real_ as she closes her eyes and breathes him in. _Please let this be real_ as she feels his arms tighten and a hand on her hair. The way he leans his head against hers. The way they fit together. _Please let this be real._

"Lizzy."

_Ah_ _,_ _there it is,_ she thinks. _It's real_.

* * *

She has no idea how long they've been driving or even what direction Dembe has steered the car. It doesn't really matter as long as the distance between herself and the cell grows wider. _God_ , that cell with the steel and the cold that seeped into her bones. Will she ever be warm again as she wonders how long it would have taken before they finally got to her. It was a matter of time, a strategic move to the left or right that decided her fate. Only the man seated next to her, lost in his own thoughts, that finally delivered the agreement that brought her to this moment.

So many words she wanted to say to him and now silence. _Thank you_ seems so insignificant and he would only brush her gratitude aside taking the blame on his shoulders. _I knew you'd find a way?_ Of course he would, that's what he does. Solves the problem, moves the chess piece, closes the deal.

_You have me_.

She hopes so. For the first time she fully understands those words, spoken a lifetime ago, and for the first time she's counting on them.

The lights of the city blur past the window as she recalls his expression reassuring her that he would always be near. _You have me and I'm not going to let anything happen to you_. Except so much has happened to her and really by her own design. So much has happened to them both since that night at the embassy, yet here they are. How do they always manage to find their way back to one another? Another question with no easy answer.

She closes her eyes and reaches for his hand instinctively finding it in the darkness where it rests on his leg. He is letting her find her way and it is still her move to make.

* * *

"Lizzy, I thought we'd stay a few days just to let things settle. You can decide where to go from here but of course you're welcome to remain as long as needed. Perhaps you'd like to take a trip although I'd advise against it for the time being. We were quite notorious for a while and who knows what someone might get a mind to do."

She smiles and let's him talk as he shows her around the house, borrowed from an associate or friend or both. It's outside the city and she has a vague sense it's near the river. There is a homey comfort to it and quite a distance from the Post Office. Far from the box and the heaviness in her chest as she fought for breath. Away from the Director's malicious smile and Aram's desperate pleas.

He notices her shiver and with a hand at her back guides her upstairs to her room. Concentrating on the warmth of his touch, she forces her thoughts back to the present.

"There should be everything you require already here. Your belongings are in FBI storage of course but I'll arrange for their return as soon as possible. In the meantime everything is here that you need, bathroom is through there, bed looks comfortable-"

Another smile at his nervousness. He's so rarely out of control but she can see that his composure is shaken. They've essentially lived together for months but that was out of necessity. How long they'll remain together now that they aren't being hunted will be determined by want. And by desire, of that she's certain.

"Red, I'll be fine. After a bath, I plan to sleep for the next week then decide what to do. I can't think that far ahead tonight, but thank you. I'm glad I'm here, there's no where else I'd rather be."

His shoulders relax as he returns her smile, the words left unsaid between them. She won't be returning to the boat and it's a subject that's closed as far as she's concerned. She didn't survive the box just to throw all her second chances away on something that was never real to begin with.

"Have your bath and I'll make you some of my special tea. Just the thing for a good night's sleep."

"By _special tea_ you don't mean-"

"It's special leaves I have flown in from the Wuyi Mountains of China, can you trust me this once?" he says with an exasperated chuckle. "And Lizzy, don't fall asleep in there. I can see how exhausted you are. I don't want to have to come in and fish you out-"

He stops abruptly and walks out but she swears she saw the color rise in his cheeks. _A night of firsts_ _,_ she thinks as she draws the bath and lowers herself in the steaming water. Her first night of freedom in her as yet to be determined new life. And the first time she sees Raymond Reddington blush. Will wonders never cease.

* * *

She's not sure when it began exactly, can't quite put her finger on it. Perhaps it's been there from the beginning but went unnoticed since she wasn't looking for it. When did their perception of the other change? Surely the first time wasn't the day she dyed her hair. As surprised as she was she realizes now that _it_ was already there. The awareness of one another. There were times she wondered about him too. Wondered if she wasn't FBI and he didn't drive her crazy if...but that no longer matters since she's no longer FBI.

_That'll make things easier._

She smiles to herself and sinks lower in the water telling herself not to fall asleep. Well, whenever it started, there's no question that there's been a change between them. Something in the air they share became charged and she feels it when he walks into the room or when they're sitting close. She knows he feels it too. The way she'd catch him looking at her or how he'd hesitate at her _goodnight_ , certain he was about to ask her to stay. Often she would make up an excuse or think of a question to ask to prolong their evenings together. His stories became the best part of her day, but he wanted to hear hers as well. Inquiries about her job before D.C. or experiences at the academy. But just at the moment she was sure a line would be crossed he'd retreat. Every single time.

She wishes they could have arrived at this point without the manhunt, without the killing. So many _if only's_ run through her head. _If only I hadn't shot Connolly_. _If only Red had talked more and I had listened those times he tried_. The regrets are real but she thinks of those stolen months on the run and knows deep down she wouldn't trade them. She will never look at the night sky without seeking out Polaris or see a play without memories of running lines in a quiet theater.

"Lizzy, are you going to make me come in there?"

She starts, sitting up too quickly and splashing water from the tub. "What? Sorry, I didn't hear you call. I'm fine though, getting out now."

As interesting as that would be she needs the advantage where Raymond Reddington is concerned. Strategic advances, that's what this battle plan calls for, because she has a feeling he's going to put up a fight.

* * *

Liz emerges from the bath with a cloud of steam and wearing only sleep shorts and a tank. She sees him swallow. Hard. _Good_ , she thinks as she gives him an innocent smile on the way to the bed. _About time we cross a few more lines_ and all's fair in love and war.

_Wait,_ _w_ _hat? Love? Did I just_ _…_ _._

_"_ Lizzy, you okay? You're a million miles away." He looks genuinely concerned and she feels a pang of guilt for making him worry. This ordeal has been just as hard on him, if not more so.

"I'm fine, promise. Just really tired and honestly a little disoriented. However, I'm ready for this famous tea I've heard so much about."

Her laugh is genuine and the first in a long, long time. They both visibly relax as he brings her the cup and sits on the side of the bed. He's smiling and it reaches his eyes this time and how she's missed that smile. _This is what I need_ , she thinks. _A few days with just the two of us and maybe a little persuasion to make him see things my way._ _Because now that I'm here_ , _I have no intention of leaving_. O _r retreating_.

"You're right, this is very good."

"I won't say I told you so-"

"Don't start with me, I'm too tired," but she's laughing and it's music to his ears. Thank goodness they're getting back to their old habits. Their easy conversation and verbal sparring. Something she was afraid she'd never have again when they put her in the box. Her certainty as she lay on the floor, as her vision faded to black, that so many words would be left unspoken between them and how her chest hurt at the thought. A pain not explained by the lack of oxygen stealing her life away.

He reaches out and smoothes a thumb over the crease on her brow. How quickly it seems to return now as her thoughts fly about.

"Elizabeth, it may not feel like it, but you're safe. Right here, right now we're safe. Talk to me."

One day she'll tell him of her run through the woods, the arrest, Ressler and the gun. He'll understand the box having been trapped within its transparent walls himself. He's known prison cells and the sound of metal on metal and the never-ending cold, but she'll describe it just the same.

"I will, but not tonight. I just need a good night's sleep and we'll talk tomorrow." She sets the tea cup on the bedside table and scoots down ready for sleep. "Hope I don't dream tonight. Last night was not good, so many bad dreams. I called for you but..."

She hadn't meant to say so much and the pain on his face shows the impact of her words. "I'm sorry."

"If I could have gotten to you, seen you for a few minutes...but the best I could do was have Aram and Ressler close by. I'm the one who's sorry."

She reaches out then and takes his hand wanting to feel the weight of it in hers, anchoring her to the ground. His thumb strokes lightly back and forth and she smiles again as her eyes close, the worry lines relaxing as he calms her.

"Please don't be sorry. We're here now, that's all that matters." 

She's drifting off and feels like she could float away except for Red's hand in hers. Her lifeline. The sentimental thought surprises her, but maybe gasping your last in a blacksite box will do that to a person.

"Lizzy?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'll be here while you sleep in case you dream. In case you call to me."

She opens her eyes to his tired, concerned face and watches him for so long he shifts uncomfortably under her steady gaze. Finally she gives a small shake of her head.

"No."

Her reply takes him by surprise and she can see the walls start to go up but a successful win comes only after an opponent's defenses are brought down. It's still her move and she intends to take all opportunities, big and small.

"You're exhausted and I'm not letting you sit up all night by my side. I'll sleep just fine knowing you're here with me so get in," and with that she turns her back on his surprised expression and moves away to the other side of the bed.

Silence.

She's waiting for a response or movement but there's nothing until finally the bed shifts as he stands. Everything is still and silent without even the sound of their breathing making it to her ears. He's trying to decide what to do and she suppresses a laugh because sometimes she can read him like a book.

"Red don't you dare get in this bed in a three-piece suit. Just take it off and climb in. I promise your virtue is safe."

She hears him exhale followed by a soft throaty chuckle that sends a little shiver up her spine. Too bad she's three days past dead tired but Liz makes a mental note that getting Red to chuckle feels very good indeed.

After a few minutes of shuffling he switches out the light and gets in beside her. She can feel the warmth of him and scoots back until they're touching, but just barely. She'll need to advance slowly with this one because he'll say she deserves better and she'll say _we deserve each other so just stop talking_ which he won't do, of course, and the battle will rage. Until she wins, that is.

"A little closer and it'll be your virtue that'll need protecting."

She laughs out loud at that and feels every muscle in her body relax. Just look what happens when his defenses are down and the armor is off. Maybe this battle won't be as difficult as she imagines, but first they need rest and then it'll be time for round two.

Finally the knot in her belly that came as soon as the handcuffs Ressler put on her wrists dissolves into nothing. This is what she's been waiting for, longing for during her confinement. This man beside her and knowing she'll sleep with him near but also knowing he'll rest too because of her presence. Because they are so much better together than apart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many many thanks to everyone who responded so kindly to my first writing endeavor. I'm so appreciative of the comments and messages!
> 
> Also, thanks again to TravelingSong for all the help and encouragement.

Her next conscious sensation is a hand rubbing her back. _God that feels good,_ but is he really trying to wake her up in the middle of the night?

"Red, you cannot be serious. It's still dark outside, why are you waking me up?"

"Lizzy, it's dark because you have your head under the blanket. It's past two in the afternoon and you've slept over twelve hours. I'm really just making sure you're alive at this point."

At that, she rolls over and peeks her head out from the blanket to find Red, smiling and perfectly groomed, looking down at her. Also perfectly dressed, _damn him_. She had hoped to catch him sleeping but she was asleep herself within seconds and as usual he's one up on her.

"Hey."

"Hey yourself. Thought you might like some breakfast or perhaps lunch, or you could go back to sleep and I'll wake you for dinner."

Of course he's smirking as he says it and she loves the laughter in his eyes. To think less than twenty-four hours ago she was sitting in a cell waiting for her fate to be decided, waiting for all those unseen forces to decide if she'd live or die. Now she's safe, at least at present, and looking at the man who cares for her more than any other. How close she came to losing this...

She gives her head a shake to chase away the building anxiety and forces herself to focus on the present. The future.

"Were you shaking your head _no_ to lunch, dinner or food in general?" he asks with a puzzled expression. Maybe he woke her up too early after all, but he'd been pacing for thirty minutes outside the door, not wanting to disturb her after he crept from the bed in the early morning, but finally gave in to the need to hear her voice.

"No. I mean yes. I mean, I'm starving and I'll take the lunch _and_ dinner option if it's all the same to you."

She gives him a smile and his hand a squeeze to let him know she's okay. Or at least she will be. _It'll take time_ , _just give it time._ She repeats the words that have become her mantra these last days and months. _It'll take time to clear my name. It'll take time to disrupt the Cabal's never-ending power. It'll take time for the walls to stop closing in as the air escapes. Time to chart a course to an unknown destination. Just give it time._

He reaches out and brushes a hand against her cheek, wanting to bring her back from the place that holds the memories that worry her brow.

"You alright?"

Reaching up, she places her hand on his as it rests against her cheek and closes her eyes. He's still anchoring her to this place when it feels like she's flying apart. "I will be."

"Yes."

That simple word holds all the assurance she needs to believe it will be so, and the weight On her chest lifts for the present.

"Tell you what, give me a few minutes to freshen up and I'll meet you downstairs. I need food and plenty of it."

"Coming right up." He looks at her for a few seconds and she thinks he might say something but with a shake of his head he rises from the bed and leaves the room.

_He's still worried about me._

She'd give anything to take that worry off his shoulders but there are some burdens Raymond Reddington will always carry no matter where the blame should fall.

_If he'd let me in_ , _just once_. _Let me help him_.

Ah well, that's a battle for another day, she decides. First things first. Elizabeth Keen had come to a decision about her new life and since it included the man downstairs, it might be time to let him in on the plan.

* * *

Freshening up consists of a trip to the bathroom, brushing her teeth and a quick comb through her hair. A look through the closet produces a robe and with that Liz is ready to face the day. Or at least what's left of it.

He doesn't hear her approach and she stops to watch him at the stove, sleeves rolled up, no vest or tie, no armor. Just the man. These are the moments she had come to depend on those months on the road. The quiet domesticity of cooking and sharing a meal. The casualness that had made its way into their relationship, the rare moments they could discuss a shared book or favorite album.

For so long there had been only mistrust and secrets and perceived deception, until suddenly they were gone. Well, there are still secrets, she supposes, but fewer and fewer. She wonders if there will come a day when she knows them all. She also wonders if there is a part of her that doesn't want or need to anymore.

"Are you making me a grilled cheese?"

He starts and turns to see her by the doorway. "Well I know they're your favorite. In addition, there's vegetable soup if that's alright. You're thinner than when I last saw you."

He glances at her thin frame and the robe hanging from her shoulders and she knows it's true. Her appetite went as suddenly as her freedom and she can tell the last few weeks and the time in the cell have taken their toll.

"Hope you don't mind that I didn't dress for the occasion, but some days are better spent in your pajamas."

He chuckles and she feels the familiar thrill run up her spine. _God_ , she could spend the rest of her life just trying to coax that little laugh from him.

"You're perfect for the occasion, however, dinner will be black tie."

That they could be laughing together in this borrowed house, in this borrowed kitchen, a day after her life was almost taken is a miracle. Liz had never really believed in miracles and feels certain Red doesn't, but to whatever good fortune or fate that brought this about she says a silent _thank you,_ hoping their luck holds a while longer.

She comes to stand by his side and leans into him to see into the pot. He tenses at her closeness and she knows the Red that joked about her virtue the night before has retreated again and the one that believes he can't or shouldn't find peace is there with her. The one that is always at war with himself for what he wants and what he feels he deserves.

At times things were so easy between them until a spark would fly and one or both of them would realize how dangerously close they were to that invisible line and pull back. He had once told her how easily those lines could disappear but little did she know the walls that would rise in their place.

So often Liz had wondered what would happen if they crossed over, but she could see him withdrawing and with everything going on from the manhunt to the Cabal, she thought better of complicating an already complicated situation. However, during the bad nights, the nights when sleep wouldn't come and the dangers were close, she longed to go to him craving his presence and the physical connection she knew they both needed and wanted.

Sometimes she'd hear his soft footsteps as he walked the house when sleep alluded him too. They always made their way to her door to pause for a time before moving on. Did he place his hand on the doorknob and think about coming to her? Was he just as afraid to cross that last line knowing some things can't be undone? That some doors can't be opened again once you're on the other side?

"It's ready if you want to have a seat."

She does as he asks, letting him wait on her. Eating an extra bowl of soup even when she was full because his expression was so relieved at seeing her returning appetite she didn't have the heart to refuse.

"Red, where's Dembe?"

"Meeting Agent Ressler to have your belongings moved to one of my storage facilities. When you're ready and decide where you'd like to live, I'll have them delivered to you."

She makes no response, thinking the moment is arriving and she's about to run headfirst into that wall.

"You're not...you're not thinking of going back to a motel?"

She meets his gaze then and the intensity is overpowering. "No, I think it's safe to say my motel days are at an end."

His shoulders relax at that. "I'm glad to hear it, Lizzy. I was worried you'd want to return to your previous living arrangements, which are unhealthy under the best of circumstance. A new start is just the thing—"

"I'm staying here."

"Certainly, stay as long as you need."

She should have known he wouldn't make it easy. Should have known she'd have to spell it out for him.

"I'm staying. Permanently. With you."

"Excuse me?"

* * *

The exaggerated expression of shock is really something to behold and she wants to laugh but knows better. After all she's dead serious and the sooner he realizes it, the happier everyone will be.

"Elizabeth, I'm not sure I catch your meaning and you are welcome to stay as I've said, but this isn't a permanent situation. At some point I'll be moving to a new safe house and I'm sure you'll want to get settled in an apartment or townhouse."

"Then let me be clearer. When the time comes for you to move, I'll be coming with you. Or when the time comes that I decide an apartment or townhouse is what I want, you'll be coming with me."

She rises then and takes her dishes to the sink, needing to put some distance between them and needing to get her breathing under control. No wonder people leave those barriers up. They're hard as hell to tear down and the ones between her and Red seemed forged with steel.

Glancing over her shoulder she sees his hands twisting the napkin in his lap as he looks out the window. _He's strategizing,_ she thinks. Planning his words, carefully and with precision, as she has seen him do a thousand times. Well, this time she is prepared and waits patiently for his response as finally it is his move to make.

"You've been through quite an ordeal and perhaps all the time we spent together is making it hard to imagine a life beyond this, but I assure you it's there."

He says it so quietly she has to strain to hear him even from this short distance, but his words come as no surprise. She's imagined every single one. Imagined this moment and the arguments he'd raise. How he'd fight her to the end because there is a part of himself that he hates and can't allow to be happy. A part of himself that may never be healed and she'll have to live with that. God knows he's had to.

"Red, that's the point. I do imagine a life for myself, I just happen to want you there, too. And for your information you want the same thing and don't lie to me about that. Don't lie to yourself. After all we've been through can we finally say what needs to be said?"

The muscle jumps in his jaw as he chooses his words, prepares his argument. The silence stretches between them but she's determined to wait him out, offering her opponent the advantage of a fair fight.

He finally seems ready to respond and she knows what's coming. All his reasons for saying no and perhaps her one opportunity to convince him otherwise. Her chance to best the master communicator. She straightens her back readying for the match.

"Elizabeth, I know what you're implying by telling me....you're staying with me. However, that is impossible and I can list a thousand reasons why that can never be."

"Okay, let's hear them. I'm ready to hear every single one."

Wow, she didn't think it possible for his jaw to clinch that much and knowing she's the reason takes her somewhat aback, but the door behind her is locked tight, forcing her forward.

"You deserve someone better—"

"I deserve the right to choose the person I want. That's you by the way. Next."

"The dangers in my life—"

"—are real and numerous and we will deal with it as it comes. Some of those dangers have been brought by my own hand and I know that. That's not your sole burden to bear. Next."

"Your job—"

"—is no longer what is was. I'll be a consultant and profiler during the day, but that has no bearing on where I choose to lay my head. Keep going."

She can tell he is becoming exasperated at her quick responses and knows his defenses are crumbling. _Finally_.

He opens his mouth as if to speak but closes it again just as quickly. Whatever it is, it will cut him to the core to say but she needs to hear it just as much as he needs to speak the words out loud.

"Red, just say it. Talk to me."

"I can't give you the life you want. Your fantasy...."

_It's as it should be_. Now, at last, she understands.

"That's all it is, though. A fantasy. Do I hope it comes true? Yes, of course, but what does it matter if I'm not sharing it with the person I love."

That did it.

* * *

She's not sure who's more shocked. She hasn't really admitted it to herself much less said it out loud but there it is, the truest thing she ever blurted out standing in a kitchen.

There is a stillness between them now as he looks down at the napkin resting in his lap. Her words have torn down so many defenses, so many walls and she can see they've hit their mark. Lizzy holds onto the counter to stop herself going to him, knowing he's not quite ready to give in.

His response, when it comes, is a struggle and he can't hide the emotion bubbling under the surface. Not from her.

"Lizzy, I know you care about me, I do, but what you're saying....I think you've been through an emotional, traumatizing ordeal and you're conf—"

"Don't you dare tell me I'm confused. If nothing else, can you at least give me the respect to believe what I'm saying? You know this has been coming for a long time and perhaps things accelerated while we were together, but it was already there between us. You know it as well as I do so why are you fighting me? If our lives have taught us anything it's that it can all be over in a second. I almost died in that damn box and I swore when I made it out of that thing, the days of ignoring this, whatever this is between us, would be over. I want to be with you, you want to be with me. Sometimes it's just that simple, Raymond."

She's breathless and exhausted and beautiful and he can't take his eyes off her. He knows in that moment he's lost forever, has known it since she walked down the stairs the day he surrendered.

A smile forms at the corners of her mouth as she realizes he's done, has finally run out of arguments or the strength to fight her. She makes her way to his side and reaches out for his hand which he places in hers. They stay like that for a time. Red still sitting at the table, Lizzy standing next to him, holding his hand as her thumb strokes back and forth.

"Scoot back."

"Hmmm?"

She gives his shoulder a little push. "Scoot back."

Red does as she asks and she sits in his lap facing him. Studying his face, she realizes how shell-shocked he looks as she places her hands on his arms and rubs up and down.

"You alright?"

He smiles and gives her a nod, not quite trusting his voice.

"Just give it a little time. You'll get used to the idea."

She relaxes then as she feels some of the tension leaving his body. He still hasn't spoken so she quietly rubs his arms until, at last, they circle behind her, pulling her forward. Feels his hands rubbing her back comforting her as well. He once told her she was his way home, never knowing the same was true for her. How could she possibly understand those words, spoken under a star-filled sky, unless there had been a marriage destroyed, brokenness and loss. Unless there was the time they were hunted, Solomon and the knife and her desperation when he went missing. This moment couldn't possibly taste as sweet without all the bitterness they'd endured.

_Just give it a little time._

She pulls back and puts both hands on his face, waiting for his eyes to meet hers. "Brace yourself, Raymond, I'm going to kiss you."

And there it is, the chuckle that sends the zing up her back and their first kiss is one of smiles and a little laugh but also a tender homecoming.

Red is the one that pulls back first and waits for her eyes to meet his own. She feels him take in a breath and he swallows before finally speaking.

"Elizabeth, I do love you."

Of course he does, she's known it all along. Well, for a while at least, but his words wash over her filling up the cracks of her fractured life. _You have me_ and knowing the time is right, Lizzy stands and holds out her hand for his, and when she feels its warmth as he takes hold leads him from the room.

* * *

"Raymond?"

"Elizabeth."

"I like your name. Why haven't I called you _Raymond_ before today?"

They're tangled up in each other, talking about everything and nothing, neither wanting to sleep just yet. Not wanting a break in this perfect moment that was so long in coming.

"I suppose the simplest answer is we were never formally introduced," he says as he leans down giving her a kiss. "Seems a tad late at this _particular_ moment, but Elizabeth, I'm Raymond. It's a pleasure."

She loves how easily he makes her laugh, how he looks at her like she's something to be cherished. Like she's a wish fulfilled. She reaches out, smoothing a hand along his face until he brings it to his lips, kissing her palm. Her other hand circles to his back and she feels the mottled skin the fire left behind, knowing he carries more scars than those that can be seen and felt. She loves him too, and will spend the rest of their days proving to him he's worthy of it.

"Raymond, I'm Elizabeth. But you can call me Lizzy."

Her first day of freedom ends with their laughter filling up the room.


End file.
